muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack and Jill
Jack and Jill is a nursery rhyme which was first published in the eighteenth century. There is no clear origin to the rhyme, with many theories looking at mythology and royalty as influences. Adaptations * The story of "Jack & Jill" was told in a segment of Mother Goose Stories. * William Wegman used his dogs for a recreation of the rhyme in a Sesame Street insert. Recordings * Kermit sings the song in the sing-along book-and-tape set Sing Me a Story! * The Sesame Street Music Box Record Player by Fisher-Price features a record that plays a musical rendition of the rhyme. * Oscar sings the song as part of a Grouch Medley in the album Kids' Favorite Songs. References * Kermit the Frog reported live from the scene in a "Sesame Street News Flash" sketch. Jack needs someone to go up the hill with him. First he chooses Mervin, then Francine and Gladys the Cow. Finally Jack chooses a pampered looking Jill, who refuses go up the hill with him again, so he asks Kermit to fill in. Here, Jack (Frank Oz) is a Lavender Anything Muppet in a green vest, and Jill (Jerry Nelson) is a Green Muppet wearing sunglasses and an old-fashioned bonnet. * Jack (Martin P. Robinson) and Jill (Stephanie D'Abruzzo, and later Carmen Osbahr) attend Storybook Community School on Sesame Street (in Season 36 and 37) with other famous characters from children's literature and nursery rhymes. * In the Sesame Street video Elmo and Abby's Birthday Fun!, accident prone Jack reveals that he is the Jack in Little Jack Horner, Jack and Jill and Jack and the Beanstalk. * Two monsters named Jack and Jill sing "Scratch My Back." * Elmo has an Uncle Jack and Aunt Jill. * The Sesame Street Library Volume 11 feature Ernie and Bert as Jack and Jill. * The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 7 features Ernie, Betty Lou and Professor Hastings in the rhyme. * The Big Book of Nursery Rhymes & Fairy Tales has the Muppet Babies taking on the rhyme. * In Sesame Street Episode 3057, Mother Goose, played by Judith Ivey, reveals to Maria that Jill grew up to be a doctor. *''Sesame Street'' Episode 3081 features Bob teaching Telly Monster how to read with a book of nursery rhymes, but Telly can already identify Jack and Jill in the book. *In the Sesame Street video Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs, Mr. Johnson gawks at some of the memorabilia at Planet Storybook, including the pail Jack and Jill used to fetch the water. * Nursery Rhyme Day is the theme of Sesame Street Episode 3928. Slimey and Glo Worm take on the roles of Jack and Jill, who take so long to climb up the hill that Big Bird changes the story to have them climb up the clock from Hickory Dickory Dock instead. * A 2007 Sesame Street book, Guess Who, Abby!, features Elmo and Zoe as the twosome. * Jack and Jill also appear in the 2007 book Abby Cadabby's Rhyme Time, rhyming "tumble" with Jack's grumpy "grumble". * Abby Cadabby is reading the book in Sesame Street Episode 4154. * Super Grover and Baby Bear slide down a hill on sleds, while Jack and Jill come tumbling after in the book Friendly, Frosty Monsters. Connections * Teri Garr played Jill in Shelley Duvall's Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme (1990) * Garry Shandling played Jack in Shelley Duvall's Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme (1990) See also * Jack and Jill (magazine) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Literary References Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Sesame Street Songs